vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Nihilus
Summary Darth Nihilus, or rather the man who would become him, was a mere shell of a man after the Mandalorian Wars. He had lost everything, his possessions, his loved ones, and his own will to live. But as any number of contagions ravaged his body, a new, rampant feeling of emptiness filled his being and consumed what was left of his humanity, encouraging him to "feed" by devouring the very life energy from another being to sate it. But these euphoric moments of content were short-lived, as his cravings soon became insatiable. But a new opportunity emerged when he was approached by a certain blind Sith Lord, who offered to show him how to consume entire worlds with his newfound abilities. He accepted, not because he believed in the Force or the Sith Code, but simply to satisfy his boundless hunger. Now he reigns as a Dark Lord of a Sith, a wound in the Force so profound that he is nothing more than a formless wraith driven by his desire to devour other life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Darth Nihilus Origin: Star Wars (Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith, Lord of Hunger, Wound in the Force, Destroyer of Worlds, Member of the Sith Triumvirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Should be considerably superior to Joruus C'baoth, who mind controlled all of Wayland, a planet with a population of 28 million), Memory Manipulation, Dark Healing, Absorption via Force Drain, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Force Scream, Sever Force, Ritual of Transfer Essence (Had transferred his soul into his armor/mask prior to the events of KOTOR II), Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (Creating a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Death Manipulation (Nihilus' speech causes people to spontaneously die), Non-Corporeal (Is simply a disembodied spirit contained within his armor), Soul Manipulation (On a planetary scale. Absorbed the souls of all living beings on Katarr), Aura (Simply being near Nihilus causes one’s life force and soul to be absorbed into him, in addition to instilling immediate and utter mindless devotion. They are also bombarded with visions of utter emptiness that, when used on Visas Marr, made her convinced that all life must die), Force Rage, Morality Manipulation, Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Planet level '(With a single thought, Darth Nihilus razed the entire surface of Katarr, including all landmass, oceans, vegetation, civilization, etc., as well as some of the greatest Jedi at the time. Referred to as one of the most powerful Sith Lords in history. Easily overpowered Darth Traya and almost completely severed her Force powers alongside Darth Sion. To be defeated, Nihilus had to be drastically weakened, have his Force Drain be rendered useless, and have Visas Marr restrain his diminished power with extreme effort, and only ''then was put down after a difficult fight with Meetra Surik) '''Speed: Relativistic. FTL combat speed and reactions (Kept up with Meetra Surik even when severely weakened. Easily dealt with Darth Traya before she could counterattack) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification (Was able to move around in Malachor V's artificial gravity well at high speeds) Striking Strength: At least Planet level Durability: At least Planet level (Due to his nature as an essential Force "wraith", Nihilus does not need to actively amplify his durability) Stamina: Very high (Casually and passively held the Ravager together with his telekinesis for an extended period of time) Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Planetary with offensive Force powers (Wiped out Katarr's entire surface with a thought). Galactic with Telepathy and mind powers (Capable of detecting stray thoughts and calling Visas Marr from across the galaxy, likely superior to Freedon Nadd) Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: As a Dark Lord of the Sith, Nihilus is skilled in many of the greatest teachings of the Sith Order, being skilled in both an aggressive, one-handed style of lightsaber combat to match Meetra Surik, who was personally trained by Nihlius' old master. He was also well-versed in many dark rituals and abilities that he used to satisfy his own hunger and slay otherwise who would keep him from sating it. He is able to use the highly secretive and difficult Force Sever technique to cut off the connection of a Force-sensitive as powerful as Traya and skilled enough in telekinesis to lift and toss around entire starships. In addition, he is able to use a variety of other Sith abilities, such as Farsight, Dark Rage, and Force Lightning, while his own connection to the Force was so profound that he could bring death, insanity, and confusion with his mere presence and send worlds full of inhabitants and Force-sensitives into a mad frenzy with a mere thought or spoken word. Weaknesses: Nihilus is almost completely consumed by his hunger, and will constantly attempt to satiate it. If he does not feed for an extended period of time, he will be weakened. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Draining:' This Sith power which resembles a Force Drain and Force Sever combined severs life from the Force, and Darth Nihilus then feeds on the death it causes. Seems to be linked to his voice. Darth Nihilus’ control over this power is such he can cleanse the life from entire planets by speaking, and doing also had the side effect of causing volcanic eruptions, cities tumbling from earthquakes, and other cataclysms. What is also interesting to note is that his mere presence and voice, even when not exerting this power, has some of the effects on weaker beings. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Scream:' Nihilus unleashes a force enhanced scream. *'Sever Force:' Cuts a Force User off from the Force, used to strip his former master, Darth Traya, of the Force. It should be noted that Traya was powerful enough that even Nihilus required the aid of Darth Sion to accomplish this particular feat. *'Telekinesis:' Lifted his flagship and his entire fleet from a Gravity Well on Malachor IV. Also uses it to keep his flagship, the Ravager, from falling apart at all times with no seeming concentration or effort *'Telepathy:' Can control the minds of everyone in his flagship while simultaneously holding his ship together and draining planets. Even being in his presence can cause a “deadening” even kilometers away on his flagship due to Nihilus being a Wound in the Force Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Revan (Star Wars) Revan's Profile (Galactic War Revan was used) Inconclusive Matches: Golden King (Ourai no Gahkthun) Golden King's Profile (Both were at their strongest) Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Healers Category:Pain Users Category:Rage Users Category:Morality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Sith